Miscreate
by Voltiguer
Summary: ...You can say that I am a miscreate, mistake of God, a freak of nature...", Beast Boy have kept this down for a very long time, his true nature, he only showed it to one of the least likely persons ever known. Minor Psychological, Slight change BB's Past
1. Miscreate

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

This is just a test fic, if viewers wish this story to continue, then I'd be glad to do so

Prologue, Sane Insanity

A short, scrawny figure faced a larger bulky figure. The first one had green skin, deep emerald eyes and dark green skin. His name, Garfield Mark Logan, only known to the few living men at Africa, to others, he was just Beast Boy, no other name, just Beast Boy. The other figure is Mammoth, just like the animal, the figure is strong and had a lot of hair. Beast Boy's team mates were elsewhere, taking care of the rest of H.I.V.E. Five, a villain team, just like Beast Boy's team, who are heroes to the city, Jump City, those heroes are known as the Teen Titans.

Mammoth gave out a war cry before smashing the smaller person into a pile of crates. The green-skinned teen merely got up from the broken crates, he wasn't crying, he wasn't screaming, not groaning, not even gritting his teeth in pain, his face was just plastered with a smirk, even though blood trickled from his forehead. "Is that what you got Mammoth?" Beast Boy said, his tone wasn't the same childish one, it was more sinister. Mammoth face showed confusion, surprise and fear. He should've been able to knock out the titan, but the said titan just stood in front of him, smirking, but it wasn't normal, it was maniacal. "W-what are you?" Mammoth stuttered, Beast Boy's grin widened, he knew his friends are far from here, so he need not to keep his voice down but all the same he stays cautious. "What am I? You can say that I am a miscreate, mistake of God, a freak of nature, but for you to come across one with help quite far away, you're nothing more then a defenceless pile of crap" he replied, his bangs covered his eyes but his grin grew wider, "Right now, you are under the mercy of hundreds of animals that can tear you to pieces, poison you or eat you, but like I said, I am a freak, nothing more, nothing less" Beast Boy covered his face with his right gloved hand and looked up, but only his green eyes stared straight into Mammoth's face, inside those green eyes were maniacal glints, "You can say I am dead long ago but I am alive, you can say that I am insane but sane, but you are still under my mercy"

Mammoth growled at the comment and ran forward to punch Beast Boy's face, "You wouldn't want to do that, after the first punch, you'll be having several types of poisons running through your veins, what I suggest is to turn yourself over, for I have no desire to kill… yet. Do not speak to one soul, if you do, you'll be living your last hours in agony" the green teen stated to Mammoth. Mammoth grumbled, he knew it was pointless to fight, he prides himself as a fully fledged villain, able to take on anything, but this time, he decided to swallow his pride.

XXX

Beast Boy collapsed in bed, it was the first time he showed his true nature in years to anyone, his charade was tiring, he knew he made a mistake once he made a personality during the establishment of Teen Titans. "So you finally did show yourself, the true self, even though it wasn't one of your 'friends'" a voice spoke out, Beast Boy whipped around to see another one of him standing there. "…Who are you?" Beast Boy asked, the doppelganger looked at him before replying, "I am you" the original titan frowned, that answer didn't tell much, "then, who am I?" the copy's face didn't change, it's unreadable, "…you are you" Beast Boy gave up; the doppelganger didn't give much, "What are you here for then?" Beast Boy asked, he was still curious, if it is exactly like him, then it's his conscious. "I'm here to ask you questions" the copy replied, Beast Boy waved his hand, signalling the conscious to start asking, "How long are you going to put on this charade?" Beast Boy just shrugged, the conscious merely frowned before asking, "What do you live for?" Beast Boy never thought about that, but he knew his answer, he grinned as he started to leave the room, his conscious called out, "Hey, where're you going?" Beast Boy still held his grin, "To do my usual 'joker and gamer' routine, why?" his conscious sighed, "You haven't answered my question" Beast Boy paused at the door, why should he answer? "You know the answer, because you are me"

A/N A bit rushed, did it in half an hour, but heck, just needed to put a small piece of work before the end of school holidays


	2. Transformation

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

A/N: I'm actually sure that this will end up being BBRae, but the story has yet to tell.

Two gloved hands gripped the owner's head in pain, Beast Boy's breath quickened every second. It was the only pain Beast Boy ever felt, the consequence of extending a power. '_Each power has a limit, some have extension and others will disappear after a time_' Beast Boy ran this thought through his head. On the island, he attempted to extend his power, so far he managed to make both of his arms and hands to change into various parts of animals, some of them are; gorilla's fist, T-rex's head, octopus's tentacle and starfish's arm. He dubbed them 'Gear 2', the ability to change his arms and hands to various parts of animals, but he had to alter the DNA for it to be suitable for the transformation such as adding a heart, more muscles or denser bones. After the 'Gear 2' episode, he started on working 'Gear 3', the complete transformation into mythological creatures, Beast Boy first tried for a Cerberus; the transformation caused him to feel quite dizzy until he added another heart. Next creature he is currently working on is a Leviathan, a legendary serpent; however the attempt to transform into one came with dire consequences.

Beast Boy does his transformation experiments at night, to prevent the others from knowing what he was doing, he always transforms outside the tower. Beast Boy moaned in pain as he felt like his lungs are bursting, his liver ripping apart and his kidneys burning. The pain was almost unimaginable, the creature transformation wasn't easy due to the lack of knowledge of the anatomy of the creature, and it was all trial and error.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Beast Boy took a glance at his watch; 4:00 a.m. Beast Boy quickly changed into a hawk and went to the opening of the air vents, he entered and morphed into a rat, he skilfully put the motion lasers back online at the entrance before moving off. He soon arrived at his destination but almost swore at the person who is currently occupying the room, Robin. The said person wore his uniform and his mask that made the most of the team, even Beast Boy to believe that the mask merged with the fearless leader and if the mask is pulled off, the eyes will pop out too. Robin had his attention on the newspaper, in front of him is a steaming mug of coffee, Beast Boy knew that Raven was bound to come soon, so he decided to leave the room when Raven comes into the room. The green rat scurried to the sliding door, and waited for the almost anti-social person of the team to enter.

"Morning Raven" Robin said automatically as a girl cloaked in blue entered, but both failed to notice a green rat scooting out of the room. Beast Boy gave a smirk to himself as he made his way to his room.

XXX

Robin, the fearless leader, former sidekick of the famous Batman, the prodigy of being a detective and most of all, the mysterious boy who never takes his mask off frowns at the newspaper, he gave an automatic greeting to the next person who usually wakes up, Raven. The two titans went along with their own business.

"That's strange, Mammoth is working as a pizza boy" Robin commented as he frowned at the newspaper, as expected, Raven didn't say anything but poured herself a cup of tea.

XXX

Beast Boy arrived at his room, it looks more like a nuclear waste field but the green boy couldn't care less. He waded through the clothes before stopping to the closest mound of clothes, he waded across his room, counting each mound before stopping at the fifth mound and he dug his hand in search for an item. These mounds exist for a reason, to stop his team mates searching for whatever is in there or to hide important items from his team mates. His hand found the object and he pulled it out revealing a beef jerky pack, to his team mates, he is a jokester, vegetarian and childish, to himself, proud, strong and deadly. He took a bite of a jerky and glanced at his watch, 4:22 A.M. Beast Boy shrugged and waded to the bed, once he laid his head on the pillow of the top bunker, he was deep asleep.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Beast Boy, It is the time of waking up, it is a beautiful day!" shouted a voice of Starfire. Beast Boy sat up and glanced at his watch, 11: 03 A.M. 'Well' he thought, 'time to become the jokester'

XXX

It was night again, on the beach, Beast Boy grinned, the moon shined bright. He slipped of his gloves and rolled up his sleeves as he prepared his warm up for training. He levelled his two thin, green arms, 'Gear 2', he concentrated on the first thing that came to mind, his two thin arms are replaced with thick green gorilla arms, Beast Boy continued shifting his arms. After his warm up he began his training session, 'Gear 3'. Beast Boy closed his eyes as his body began morphing, pain seared through the shapeshifter's body. Soon he stood on the beach; three heads growled menacingly, once a human, now a Cerberus. Beast Boy shifted into a small fish, and began swimming to deeper waters where he can transform into a Leviathan.

He arrived at his destination, wasting no time, his body began morphing. Suddenly inside, he felt as if his body began to rip apart, even worse then the Cerberus, he reverted back to human form and floated motionlessly on the sea.

"… Damn" he muttered, deciding to head back to the tower after his pain stops.

A/N A little rushed but still found time to do this fic. I might make this a BBRae fic and add a few bits of RobStar here and there but it depends if my brains says it should.

since I'm having a small writer's block, I decided to put in a small explanation of BB's powers and stuff...


	3. Gizmo

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

Several figures wearing red spandex, carried large bags from a bank into a truck, all of them are exactly identical, they or rather he is known as Billy Numerous. Above the scurrying figures, a boy wearing a strange helmet with a large pink eye sticking out of the helmet watched over Billy. The boy was known as See-More. Both of them are members of the infamous H.I.V.E. Five.

"Billy, hurry!" the giant eyed man said, as they worked through the night quietly. The other two remaining H.I.V.E. members were inside, Kid Wykkyd (is that it?) disabled the alarms thanks to his shadow portal powers, he is the male 'Raven' version of the H.I.V.E. team. The last member, Gizmo just stood there after he finished he managed to open up the safe. The two watched a squad of Billy's transporting a bag each from the safe to the truck outside. Suddenly, several grunts and scream of pains were heard, the Billy's immediately ran outside. Outside went quiet for a while and Kid Wykkyd immediately shifted into a battle stance while Gizmo had a vulcan over his head. The darkness at the doorway unnerved Gizmo but he kept his ground, after all, his remaining accomplice, Kid Wykkyd has a field advantage… right? An octopus tentacle wrapped around the shadow user, pulling him into the doorway, a split second later he was flying towards Gizmo, who instinctively put his hands up but the poor shadow user was pulled in by an octopus tentacle again before he even landed on the ground. Gizmo gulped as he heard thumps and growls at the doorway, soon a figure strode in, his face was in the shadows but the midget criminal could see the large grin that showed sharp fangs and the glittering eyes, both of which are full of malice. Gizmo took a step back each time the figure took a step towards him.

"Gizmo" the figure greeted, it was slow but it felt scary to Gizmo, he didn't even have the will to reply to the figure. The midget looked at the figure, his mind raced through thoughts of what is going to happen.

"Don't come near, or I'll shoot you" Gizmo replied with forced calmness, fear was devouring him, beads of sweat trickled down his face but the genius kept his vulcan pointed at the grinning person but the said person did not stop until the two were inches away from each other.

"Please, I only came here to talk Gizmo, I only wanted a favour from you" the figure said, it was almost smooth a Slade's voice. Gizmo seemed to calmed down but his hand did not move from the trigger.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to hack into the Watchtower and get me all the files of registered 'heroes'" the figure requested, if possible Gizmo paled considerably. The figure's grin is still as wide as before.

"If you are successful, I will leave you alone and give you freedom, I want those files in two months or there'll be consequences" the figure said as Gizmo didn't react, "after two months break into the national bank, I will hold against the Titans so that you can escape"

"Wait! What should I call you?" the midget asked. The figure's grin grew wider.

"Garfield"

XXX

Two months later

Beast Boy strode into the common room, for the first time in years, his smile was genuine. He had finally been able to transform into a Leviathan though he still felt pain, he had also been able to transform into Cerberus, Kraken, Dragon, Balrog and Cloudscraper (This is NOT made by me; it belongs to Magic the Gathering). He did his usual routine; argue with Cyborg about breakfast, tell jokes to Raven and finally play videogames with Cyborg or Robin.

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

The alarms throughout the Tower rang, this happens when an open criminal activity is in operation such as robbery or shooting sprees.

"Titans, it's Gizmo, he's robbing the national bank" Robin called out and the five Titans moved out.

XXX

Gizmo came out of the national bank, he held a small bag, but it wasn't the money he was concerned about, it was 'Garfield'. He continued looking for the person who would jump out. He is already surrounded by the police.

"Titans Go!"

The battle didn't last long, Gizmo was still conscious, Robin had a smirk of triumph, Cyborg boasting how he defeated his arch-enemy easily, Starfire celebrating, Raven well… not celebrating but Beast Boy is void of emotion, his emerald eyes just kept on Gizmo. Beast Boy volunteered taking Gizmo to the station saying that he needed to go to the comic-con nearby; Robin nodded in response and left with the rest of the team. Gizmo looked at Beast Boy's face then paled considerably, for the green boy's face had the exact same grin and glittering eyes two months ago.

"Gizmo, have you got the files? I am confident you do, if you keep your end of the bargain, I will keep mine" Beast Boy said to the small figure, Gizmo trembled under the pressure Beast Boy was giving off. Years ago, Gizmo wasn't afraid of Beast Boy, all he thought about the boy was that he was nothing more than an idiot, moron and childish. But two months ago and today told a different story, this Beast Boy gave of an aura that Gizmo felt his stomach twist. Fear, sickness, anything similar to that, all the genius wanted to do was to run away from the grinning man.

Barely holding a disk with a trembling hand, Gizmo offered the object to Beast Boy. The green boy's grin grew wider, making it even more malicious, his eyes flashed in excitement. The police officers around them were cleaning up the bank.

"Well, I'll have to keep my promise won't I? But I do not like to draw attention so I will take you to the station directly, but trust me on this, I do not like to be in debt for a long time"

Profiles (3)

Beast Boy

Age: 15

True Name: Garfield Mark Logan

Current Affiliations: Teen Titans

Former Affiliations: Doom Patrol

Ability: Morphing into any creatures (gains forms by imitation, observation and imaginations), heightened senses

Current Status: Alive, Corrupted(?)

Raven

Age: 15

True Name: Racheal Roth

Current Affiliations: Teen Titans

Abilities: Telekinesis, Telepathic (or Empathic? I can't remember)

Current Status: Alive, Stable

Mammoth

Age: 17

True Name: Baran Flinders

Current Affiliations: Jump City Citizen

Former Affiliations: H.I.V.E.

Ability: Super Strength

Current Status: Alive, Stable (living a new life)

A/N I am a little rushed and mushed, thanks for all the reviews. Well I must say that i can't wait to write the next few chapters, because that is when the plot thickens, why does Beast Boy wants those files? What is his purpose? Will he truly betray the Teen Titans? I'll probably make a side-story about Gizmo's adventure in the Watchtower. How does he evade the Justice League? You will have to find out in, _Infiltration_. I take my hat to you and bow, goodnight all!!


	4. The Plan and the First Strike

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

Two figures stood surrounded by thick trees, the sunlight was covered by the canopy, and a pile of corpses slowly rotted. The taller figure of the two had dug a deep hole and started dumping the corpses inside. The smaller one of the two is pale; his face is tinged with green. One by one, each corpse wearing a police uniform fell into the hole, once the work of the taller one is done, the hole was filled up.

The kills were incredibly quick, the smaller one, Gizmo, 'admitted' that he had a secret weapon in the forest. The taller one, Beast Boy, had a maniacal grin throughout the whole event, mutilating the police officers without mercy as his eyes gleamed with excitement. Not a single scream was let out; only strangle gurgles, grunts of pain and cries of fear. Gizmo himself, though he has no love for the police officers, he couldn't watch as the green-skinned boy massacred the squad.

"Now, you've helped me, I've helped you, we're even, leave now" Beast Boy said as he started leaving the area, Gizmo wasted no time, he nodded and ran as quick as his legs can take him.

XXX

"So you plan to kill every single listed hero on this world right?" asked a green teenager, the figure beside him looked exactly the same, nodded in agreement.

"Of course, the 'bad' guys these days are weak, even a six-year old kid can be smarter than some petty villain" replied Beast Boy. His doppelganger sighed and shook his head.

"So, you are doing this just for fun? You'll never be able to take down the main Titan team; even two is probably too many for you"

"So? Smaller forces with weaker combat capabilities can still defeat the strongest and most numerous through superior tactics and strategy, with these files, I have a solid source of information, the two main teams, Titans and the East, I've seen their main strategies despite never seeing the Justice leagues, but remember, not a single soul except me knows our playing hand" Beast Boy said as he grinned, again his copy sighed.

"Yes, that's true, but are you sure you are willing to do this?" asked the copy, with that Beast Boy turned to it with a large grin, his eyes shined in excitement.

"Oh, believe me, I know what I am doing, my cards are set. The thing about 'heroes' is that they can't handle losing a number, a comrade is somewhat like a pillar that holds a hero's 'world', if I take one Titan down, then their world will probably crash down, not only that, their emotions can cloud their judgement, all I need to do in the starting 'phase' is to take one Titan down, no matter who it may be, I have an unlimited amount of time, but the first strike is always the best opportune moment. Just catch them of guard and if they lose one, they lose more. However, with the Justice League, that's a different story, I've yet to choose my cards but I believe that my only chance right now is taking them down one by one"

"For an insane person, you laid this down quite well, but you still have a long way to go, not only that, others may know what you are planning to do" the doppelganger commented, Beast Boy dropped his grin, he slipped of his right glove and rolled up his sleeve, without warning a green octopus tentacle wrapped around the doppelganger's neck and slammed it into a nearby tree.

"Have you been 'whispering' this to Raven about this?"

Flashback

"Hey, hey Raven, I got this joke that will definitely make you laugh" announced Beast Boy as Raven ignored him. The said girl merely flipped another page in her novel.

Beast Boy opened his mouth but Raven threw a glare, her violet eyes sparked a warning.

"Beast Boy, before you even tell me one of those stupid jokes, I suggest you shut up or you'll regret it" Raven said sharply, but what she got from Beast Boy startled her, was Beast Boy smirking?

Beast Boy's smirk quickly disappeared and was replaced with a pout, but the emerald eyes were not directed at the Raven, but were directed over her shoulder, where a green boy wearing a black and purple spandex stood.

"Beast Boy… are you okay?" Raven asked, her violet eyes turned to the green boy. Beast Boy hated those eyes, it ruins everything, and he turned away from the girl.

"Yeah… definitely"

End Flashback

"… So? What if I have?"

Beast Boy realized that his conscious was behind him, its face completely neutral. The green boy slowly morphed his arm back into its normal state before pulling the glove on.

"Well that doesn't matter" Beast Boy said as his grin slowly grew, his eyes flashed and his doppelganger is nowhere to be found "I strike, tonight!"

XXX

"Come friends, tonight we shall watch the Life of Bugs!" announced a cheery voice of Starfire as she waved a DVD cover labelled 'Bug's Life'. The three male members of the Teen Titans heartily agreed while the other female member refused and started to retreat to her room. However, Beast Boy went to beg like every other movie night to get the violet-eyed girl to join the other Titans to watch the movie.

The Titans watched the movie quietly; sometimes Robin helped Starfire to understand some parts of the movie. Once the movie ended, Robin, Starfire and Cyborg left to their rooms biding others goodnight, whereas Beast Boy held Raven back. The green boy ranted about the movie as his dark friend ignored him.

As soon as Beast Boy made sure no one but the two were alone, his sadistic grin appeared; his bangs shadowed his eyes making him a little unnerving. Raven however, stood up, ready to let the sleeping force take her away. What surprised her was that Beast Boy's gloved hand wrapped around her neck and slammed her into the nearby wall. Raven's face turned to shock as her attacker's hand slowly constricted her, but what scared her most is when the green boy took out a knife and pointed at her face.

"Raven… Racheal Roth, today you will die here, with my own hands" Beast Boy said with a maniacal grin. He plunged the knife towards the girl, but Raven quickly gathered her wits and used her hand to grip unto the wielding hand's wrist. Her other hand punched Beast Boy's gut and the boy staggered backwards, but he showed no signs of pain, he still had an insane grin plastered on his face. Beast Boy pulled his hand out of Raven's grip and jumped backwards throwing the knife. The girl quickly raised her hand and the projectile was covered in black aura, suspended in mid air.

"Friend Raven, Beast Boy?" a voice rang through the said teens. The two whipped at the source of the voice to see Starfire in her pyjamas looking at the two, a fading smile on her face was soon replaced with shock, Raven's was emotionless but Beast Boy's face was full of madness.

"Ah! Kori… you came to join us, forgive me, but I didn't plan to kill you till later, but since you're here, I will end your miserable life now"

A/N Another chapter done, Beast Boy attacks, what will Raven and Starfire do?


End file.
